Byakuran's Big Adventure!
by The Penguin of the Shadows
Summary: Hey Guys! This is a fic of Byakuran before he goes bad. He just has fun visiting parallel worlds. Please read n review!You can choose what happens! :D
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I haven't written in a while! So, I'd like it if you clicked add story alert at the bottom of the page or something so you can know when I post again. Without further ado, my new story! Disclaimer: I own nothing but my laptop, some chips, and some clothes.

_Ring! Ring! _Byakuran awoke with a groan and sat up, ruffling his disheveled hair. He yawned and shut off his marshmallow-shaped alarm clock. He got dressed and walked down the street to his favorite restaurant, Marshmallow Café (The idea is from another fic, credits to the author). Byakuran hastily ate his breakfast and went home to do his favorite hobby- visiting parallel worlds. Although it left him very tired, a quick nap would fix his fatigue. Byakuran sat down and braced himself. 3…2…1… **BANG!**

Byakuran sat up and looked around. Then he saw the note from himself.

_Dear Future Me, _

_Welcome to this world! _

_If you're wondering why you're 15 again, here's why-_

_You're in England to protect a boy named Harry Potter. He goes to a place called Hogwarts._

_He's a magical person. _

_If you guard him successfully from an evil, pale, noseless person named Voldemort,_

_Things will get very fun. _

_If you don't, this parallel world won't be any fun anymore._

_By the way, all the stuff you'll need is in a bag behind you._

_Signed, (_***Marshmallow Stain***)

Byakuran laughed. Yep, definitely from me. Byakuran walked down the street to King Cross and got on the _Hogwarts Express_. There, he spotted Harry and his friends; He sat down across from them. Humming "_Parade"_, he opened a bag of marshmallows and happily began munching on them. Hermione, who was sitting on Harry's immediate left, thought,

"_What a queer guy! His appearance is weird, his attitude is weird, everything about him is strange!"_

She meant to ask Byakuran who he was, but Ron did it for her.

"Hey ,mate! Who are you?"

Byakuran simply smiled and held out a video for them to see.

"_Ran…Ran… Ran. Ran. BYAKURAN!_"

Harry and his friends all sweat dropped.

Hermione thought,

"_He has a strange name, too!"_

Harry, Ron and Hermione then introduced themselves.

Harry asked,

"So, where are you from?"

Byakuran ate another marshmallow before replying, "A land far, far, away~! I'm transferring for the 5th year !"

Ron said, "Great, Mate! We hope you'll be in Gryffindor!"

Then Byakuran and his new friends chatted about nonsensical things, such as Hermionie's obsession of house elves, Ron's passion for quidditch, and Harry's terrible terrible uncle, aunt, and cousin.

The train screeched to a stop.

"Looks like I gotta get off here. Bye-Bye!" Byakuran waved to his friends as he left.

McGonagall's eyes betrayed a hint of surprise when she read, "Byakuran!"

Said person strolled up and put on the hat.

Byakuran: _"Hey, can you put me in Gryffindor? I got a job to do there. Thanks~!" _

The Hat was surprised. Never before had it been spoken to so directly. Nevertheless, It obliged.

"**GRYFFINDOR!"**

Byakuran walked over to Ron and sat down next to him. "Well, your wish came true~!"

Ron smiled and laughed.

When Umbridge was done with her speech, Hermione noticed Byakuran had a slight frown on his face. From this, she noticed that he was as observant as her. Hermione was actually very surprised, because she had taken him for a mindless idiot when she first met him.

That night, Harry lay in bed. He wanted to talk to Sirius. Then heard Byakuran whisper,

"_Y'know, I can read thoughts."_

Harry almost hit his head in shock and surprise.

"_How?_"

Byakuran didn't answer.

"_So who's Sirius? You can tell me anything. I promise I won't tell anyone. I don't know anyone else here besides you three."_

Harry sighed, and told him.

"_Hmm, that's pretty interesting. Can I join?"_

Harry said, _"No, Mrs. Weasly would never let you join. She'd say you're too young."_

"_You know, I can be pretty persuasive…Alright, Goodnight~!"_

Byakuran looked at the clock. 3:57 AM. He almost missed the gargoyle when he walked past it.

"Umm…. Lemon Drop?"

"**Incorrect."**

"Hmm… "Marshmallow?"

"**Incorrect."**

"I'll give you this marshmallow if you let me pass."

"**Correct. You may pass."**

Byakuran gave the gargoyle his last marshmallow and walked up the stairs. He opened the doors to find Dumbledore looking at him with those twinkly eyes of his.

"Welcome, Mr. Byakuran. About guarding Harry…."

*******30 MINUTES LATER*******

"…Is there anything else you'll need?"

"Nope~! Oh yeah… Got any marshmallows?"

Wow, that was my first chapter! What do you think? Yay or Nay? Leave your thoughts in the Reviews! :D I actually DO reply to reviews….


	2. Chapter 2

Byakuran walked into the order of the phoenix headquarters. Mrs. Weasly shrieked and tried to hex him, but Byakuran easily dodged.

"Now, now, Mrs. Weasly, I understand that I am breaking and intruding, but I need to join the order of the phoenix."

"Wh-what?"

"I said, I need to join the order of the phoenix. You seem flustered, would you like a marshmallow to help calm you?"

"You're too young! And how did you get in here?"

Byakuran sighed and was too lazy to explain everything, so he showed her everything. After all, he was the master of space and he would use his power to **save ** time. That was why space was better than time.

"O-okay, dear…"

Byakuran smiled as he munched on a marshmallow.

"That's more like it."

****NEXT DAY****

"Morning everyone!~"

"Hey mate, I don't understand how you can be so cheery so early." Grumbled Ron.

Byakuran just ignored him.

As Byakuran was changing, Harry couldn't help but notice scars on Byakuran's back.

"Blimey, what happened to your back?"

"Oops~! You weren't supposed to see that~ It's nothing!"

Harry, wanting to be polite, did not push further.

The day was rather uneventful, except when Byakuran shined his mysterious ring at the ceiling which made mesmerizing patterns.

Until DADA.

Byakuran was sitting in the back and he frowned when he heard Umbridge saying that they would not be practicing.

'This class will be soo boring!~'

Byakuran popped out a bag of marshmallows, ignoring the glare Hermione gave him.

"Mr.-?"

"I'm Byakuran~!" Byakuran said with a smile.

"What is your last name?"

Byakuran pulled a thoughtful face and ended up saying, "Don't have one~"

"Well, Mr. Byakuran, five points from Gryffindor."

"Che, that's no fun. And why are you making this class so boring? If you don't do anything, then you don't learn anything~"

People were nodding their heads in agreement. Umbridge, trying to maintain control, said, "Mr Byakuran-"

Harry stood up. "Byakuran's right. What use is it if we don't do anything?"

Umbridge made a _bang___come from her wand. "Silence! Mr. Byakuran, Mr. Potter, Detention."

Byakuran pulled a sad face, sat down, and continued chomping on those delicious marshmallows.

Harry, on the other hand, was seething angry but sat down.

*****LATER*****

Byakuran lay in bed, contemplating the troubles he would have to face tomorrow.

Byakuran sighed. "Why does that froggy-"

Out of nowhere, Fran dropped into Hogwarts.

***A/N***

How was it? Yay? Nay? Please tell me! Oh yeah, and I really like Fran, so I'm adding him in. No yaoi though, 'cause im a guy who isn't a psychopath.

By the way, thanks for reading! :D

Also, I'm sacrificing quality of my stories for quantity. Just saying.


	3. Reviews Section!

Chapter 2.5 **Review answering Time!**

C0C0CANDYZ(1): Thanks! I think this is gonna be more Byakuran screwing around than anything else, so yeah, it should be fun! Any suggestions?

MrsRegulusBlack123: Yep, I might even arm Byakuran with a marshmallow cannon… Kufufufufu…

10th squad 3rd seat (1) : Well, Byakuran DOES love them fluffy things… As a matter of fact, I do too! PS: I noticed you review on a lot of other fics. This may seem random, but sir (or madam), I reward you for your abundance of reviews with… imaginary marshmallows. Go figure.

10th squad 3rd seat (2): Yeah, Fran is my ** favorite ** character. Besides, I need him for a plot device. (Illusions…? ;P)

CH0C0CANDYZ (2): I can understand that Reborn had an abundance of male characters in it to appeal to females but I simply think yaoi is wrong. I'm not trying to force my beliefs on anyone. Simply stating the facts. Anyways, about a guy who isn't a psychopath- guy= not attracted to another guy not a psychopath= something's wrong with your hormones if you're gay. Hence "path" (suffix/prefix for "sick")


	4. Chapter 3

**Reviews replies: 10****th**** quad 3****rd**** seat (R) : 1) probably. 2) Yeah, he's awesome for his unrestrained insults.**

**A/N: **Sorry and thanks for the wait, next chapter is out! :D

**Chapter 3**

Byakuran leaned back in his desk, bored. McGonagall, being the "unfluffy, rotten marshmallow" she was, ordered him to sit up.

"Mr. Byakuran, sit up! I shall NOT have any uncouth behavior from you in this class!." She reprimanded him with a light smack on the head, ruining his ruined hair style.

Byakuran frowned slightly at his ruined^2 hair and yawned. _"Evil marshmallow just hates me… Hey, I have an idea! _"Byakuran mentally cheered at his ingenuity. To another, it seemed Byakuran smiled at the wall and said something to himself.

But what Byakuran was really doing, however, was something totally different. Fran sat in the back, doodling out random ruinations of the pictures of his squadmates. Squalo was a mutated hammer shark with long white trails following him. Levi was a porcupine that looked as if it had been burned and roasted. Somehow, it had kept the quills and they resembled his hair. Bel came next, looking like a certain person who just hit puberty and couldn't sing anymore. Finally, Xanxus came, looking like he had gotten a bad, bad suntan. His "scars" had formed words- I IS RAGE.

Byakuran snickered at seeing the drawings and whispered something in Fran's ear. Fran's stoic face twitched in surprise. What a surprise.

**Earlier That Day**

Fran plopped to the floor, landing unceremoniously on his behind. "What?" Fran blinked slowly. As he saw Byakuran, his eyes widened. "You're the one who summoned me? I can't have that. First, a pineapple, now, a white, plastic Christmas tree?"

Fran sighed, cursing fate for its cruel decision of his masters. Fran explained, "Anyone who wields the Mare ring and says, "Froggy" summons me to be their servant… master." Byakuran chuckled, ripping open a bag of marshmallows, "_servant, huh? This could get even more fun."_

**Present**

Byakuran raised his hand. McGonnagall looked up and peered at him harshly through here glasses. "What is it, Mr. Byakuran?"

"If I can Transfigure everyone's teacups into teapots in one spell, can I go?"

"Well, that is to say- em- that's impossible, Mr. Byakuran. Please stop making jokes."

"I'm serious."

"Fine, try it."

"_You know what to do, Fran."_

"**Marshmallow Transfiguration!"**

All the teacups in the room immediately 'poof' ed into teapots- made of marshmallows.

Byakuran smilled and strolled out, Fran sneaking behind him in an invisibility illusion.

**Charms**

Byakuran was bored once more. He decided to have fun with Fran one more time. He had Fran cast an illusion to make the teacher invisible and create a perfect replica. He walked through the aisles, inspecting everyone's work. At Hermione's desk, he whispered, "Miss Granger, you have a beaver in your hair…" Hermione, flustered, tried to remain calm and said, "Yes, professor…"

**Potions**

Fran was posing for Byakuran as he 'used the restroom' but lazy master probably was having a marshmallow smoothie. Sitting down, he read the book. As he scanned the endless lines of text, his eyes, settled over one thing. _The Potion that magnifies one's emotions_, it said. Fran lazily created it under guise of an illusion which made it look as if he were making the potion they were supposed to be making. Fran drank it when he finished. Suddenly, the room was filled with arcane light, as the emotions of fifteen years burst out, demolishing the room. To this day, no one knows what really happened, except for Fran.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, next chapter's up!**

10th squad 3rd seat (4) : Fran … what have you done? ;P

Fanamaniac (4) : Sorry, If I disappointed you, I'll try to add a plot/ adventure in now. About Fran dropping in, Hogwarts has magical wards. Byakuran is using the power of the Mare Ring, which is totally on a different tier. About Byakuran's character, I try to make it so he is carefree, but what else is he? I can't find anything else that would fittingly describe him. About others' expressions, I was simply too lazy to type that. Now I'll try to go with a balance of both quantity and quality. Alright, I think that sums everything up. Please continue reading and tell me what you think. (I never took writing classes, so this is what I get)

**Chapter 4**

That night, Harry and his friends were doing homework before Harry had to go to "Froggy", as Byakuran put it, 's detention. Hermione kept running her hand through her hair, even more so than usual.

Ron finally asked, "What the devil's wrong with you, 'Mione?"

"I don't know, Ron, that Byakuran guy, something was off when he transfigured the class teapots." Hermione sighed, slumping down on the desk in the common room.

Ron just laughed heartily, "You're just afraid he was better than you. Plus, he even changed the teapots in to edible things."

"Yes, that's what made it so strange! Everything about him is strange!" Hermione said, frustrated.

Harry stood up from his table. "Alright, I have to go now."

Hermione worriedly muttered, "It can't be too bad…", as Harry walked out of the door.

Harry stalked the hallways, head down, hands in his pockets. He was still seething angry that he had gotten a detention for standing up for the class' safety.

As he walked down, he heard the certain cheery voice of a certain cheery person. "Hey, Harry! Wait up!" Byakuran meandered up to Harry.

"So, what do you think she'll make us do?" questioned Harry.

"Oh, probably what every other teacher does, line, lines, lines. BOORING!" Byakuran said unhappily.

The two found Umbridge's room and walked in.

Umbridge smiled sickly-sweetly and motioned for them to sit down. "Welcome to detention."

"Why do you have so many cats? Why are you obsessed with pink? Why is this quill unnecessarily sharp?"

Umbridge blinked at the salvo of questions. "Well, Mister Byakuran, we shall see soon. Please write on this parchment, I will not tell lies."

Harry and Byakuran began to write. Upon seeing the streak of dark crimson on his hand, Harry took a sharp intake of breath. Byakuran simply frowned a little.

"I told you this quill was really sharp! I want another one!" Byakuran said, after a while.

Umbridge only smiled and explained, "But that's to make it **sink in**, dear."

Byakuran frowned and continue writing.

_I will not tell lies, I will not tell lies,I will not tell lies, I will not tell lies,_

_This is boring, I want a marshmallow, I will not tell lies, _

Byakuran even took the moment to inscribe a Millefiore emblem.

"Mr. Byakuran, what is that?", questioned Umbridge, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a thingy!"

Harry, who had been watching this, quietly snickered. Not quiet enough, however, as it seemed when Umbridge commanded them not to talk anymore. Soon they were out and free to roam the halls again. Byakuran said, "Now, Harry, you can't tell anyone what I'm about to do. Fran, undo the illusion." Fran steped out of his illusion and twitched his hell ring finger. Suddenly, Harry's bleeding stopped and his hand looked good as new.

"Harry, meet Fran. Fran, Harry."

Fran mumbled in his usual monotone voice, "I'm not his slave, and this dude had some bad acne on his forehead. Why doesn't he wash his hair?"

Harry blushed and briefly shook his hand. They both returned to the common room, one with his hand behind his head and looking completely relaxed, and the other troubled with questions.

**A/N: So, how was it? I added some quality there. Thanks to Fanamaniac, who suggested some things I overlooked.**


End file.
